wonderkingphfandomcom-20200216-history
Francis Monsters
Feriz (Y) The same as Feriz (B) but the colors are different. Experts say that the color is for gender, but are still not sure about the theory. Feriz (B) A sea anemone living at the beach. They rarely move but they attack with poisoned bubbles. Chups A cute guy shaking Maracas. Don't make him upset or he'll throw his maracas or land a drop kick on you! Kraken A monster shaped like a squid living in coral beach. It attacks using its long arms. Slag (G) A kind of spiny turban shell monster living at the beach. It attacks by throwing its back shell but gets shy when it is taken off. Crab A huge crab monster. Great for making crab soup. Mermaid A type of mermaid walking with its two legs on land. It is very different from the Fairytale mermaids and is popular for making sashimi. Slag ® Stronger than the Slag (G). It also might be faster, since it's red. Believe it or not. Yellowgle Turtle's Egg. Ran wildly even before hatching. Easily seen in Turtle Habitat Chubby Thief Gulls which steals fish from fishermen in the Stock Fish Field. It is too fat to fly and it attacks using its potbelly. Bluegle Stronger than a yellowgle eventhough if it's just an egg. Don't take them lightly, you might pay for it. Octopus Attacks by spouting black ink. Chevy Lead monster of the Chubbies. Its weapon in its potbelly is stronger and more irritating Ark Mermaid Stronger than mermaid. Also has tougher scales. Not good for eating. W.T. Kreng Hates humans since he is always being served as a dish in restaurants. After he was polluted by demons, he attacks demons by throwing dishes at them while pretending to be a waiter. Mermaid Skull Became a zombie after death. Definitely not edible. Stone Mole Mole like monster seen on the way to the lab. Usually caught digging a hole using its sharp claws. Bone Puppy Raised by Captain Histocha, they were once cute but turned to zombies since the transformation of the crew Krakenits Stronger than Kraken, they attack with high-powered electricity. Be careful not to meet them especially if they are in groups. Durong You'll see them in Giant Potion working out everyday to have a great body. Green Roper A huge Caterpillar living in Mushroom Hill. Usually hides behind mushrooms and ambush humans spouting silk from their mouths to slow down adventurers. Kalus Where there is Kalus, there is Karis. Some experts say that the Kalus are males, but there is still no proof Skinny Crew Followers of Captain Histocha, they became monsters for unknown reasons. They still continue to guard their wrecked ship in the Lost Beach Death Potion A potion made by a wicked alchemist. These potions show life without any reason why were they made. They lurk around the North Lab being curious of what happened to the Lab in the past. Worm A beetle type of monster. Once attacked, it will look for revenge. Very rude and always spit. Kraglee A prisoner locked in the North Lab for experimenting. Was turned into a Chimera with legs of an Octopus as its hair. It still drags the ball and chain from its imprisonment Skinny Berman Served as the higher crewmen of Captain Histocha, they also transformed at the same reason. Can be seen in the Lost Beach. Teodor Monsters having a snake head in the North Lab. These snakes are very disgusting. Blood Worm A beetle monster living with Worms in mushroom hill. They are very dangerous so better be careful. Crazy Girl A pitiful girl who went crazy after taking the wrong medicine. Her family kicked her out of the house and thus became a monster. She now lurks in Mushroom Hill Driving people mad with her mental skills. Better not go there if you are not confident with your beauty. Super Dugong Has worn a Superman costume since he was touched by the movie. Can be seen with Durong in Giant Potion. Bone Chubs Became a zombie after its death. Many monsters were made by scholars a long time ago but even if the scholars are gone, the monsters are still living. Stone Head The Stone Head tribe always guard the Altar. You see them struggling to carry the heavy stone on their head. They guard the Altar for unknowing travelers. Red Paperean Made by a wizard using only a piece of paper. Smellar Guard keeping the poison gas generator at misson map. It is showing a mask showing that the poison in the area is very strong. Gangs Turtle A smoking Gang turtle wearing a turtle's back shield. His military boots are scarier than a Gatling Gun. Cyprus A giant stone monster. It always covers its eyes since he can't get eyeglasses good for only one eye. Blue Paperean Made by a wizard using paper. Skinny Cuttlers A boss monster in Lost Beach. Defeat this guy, he might tell you a secret. . . He might…. Candlestick Keeping the Altar while burning itself. It seems to be enjoying what he's doing. Sharktail Chimera made with machine and a shark. Even the Auto Man in Francis marveled at it. Stone Golem Mysteriously made by the ancient civilization to guard the altar. They still guard the altar eventhough its creators are long gone. Meroute A chimera mixed from various monsters by a wicked wizard. Papersto A magical book guarding the Altar. Gives adventurers a hard time with its strong attacks. Beroros A littered box in Francis Beach. A scary and funny looking Otter is hiding inside it. Ghost Read A wicked black wizard that attacks with flying books. Scary. Stone Golem 2 A strongly upgraded Stone Golem. Guarding the inside of the Altar Yellow Paperean The strongest paperean. Do not look into their golden body or you'll go hesitant to attack. Altar Robber (Female) Robber that aims the trasure inside the altar. Very greedy that it kills anybody who enters the altar, thinking they are also robbers. Serpent Boss of North Lab. A powerful Chimera mixed from various monsters. It was rumored that this was a friend of the Auto Man in Francis. Kkojangbrus Can only be seen in the mission map. Altar Robber (Male) Male member of the altar robber group. Kills all competitors once they see them. Mushroom Monster Polluted by demons and turned into a huge mushroom. Be careful of its flying poison spore. Scorpion Morer Boss monster at Grave of Whale. Attacks with Poison Sting. Baby Dragon A baby dragon, boss monster of the altar. Rider Guards the poison gas generator with smellar. Moves with one leg but is proud of his mobility. Category:Monsters